


Cake

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought a magic cake to attract girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“龙…骨，凤…凰…羽…毛，桃…金…娘…果…”柜台前一身哥特打扮的店员纠结地看着一张物品列表在仔细地按单取货，取到一半的时候，他忍不住对那个在店里闲逛的短毛顾客喊道，"先…生…请…不…要…乱…碰…店…里…的…商…品…”  
他不是故意要用这种声音延迟的方式说话的，实在是他嘴唇上刚穿的五个唇环让他有点发音上的困难。  
被店员小哥叫到的那位先生正在远离柜台的展示台边往一堆稀奇古怪的东西上留指纹。  
这个毒牙不错，应该来自蛇妖。哇哦，阿波罗的琴，拨一下这几根琴弦…  
“先…生…”店员小哥很害怕那位先生弄坏店里的东西，尤其是摆在展示台上的那些，那可都是珍品。  
“好吧。”有着金色短毛的那位先生把手收了回去，就在这时他似乎又看到了什么有意思的东西，在这张展示台的隔层里。  
他低下身子，往里面看。  
隔层里静静地躺着一个蛋糕，一个做工相当精美的六寸蛋糕。  
噢，太妙了，我得看看这个。  
Dean Winchester，对，就是那个对食物有着特殊爱好，简单地说可以用贪吃来形容的著名猎人，忍不住把那个蛋糕拿了出来。  
“kiss cake”他念了蛋糕上用樱桃糖浆写着的两个花体单词。当然他不明白那文字具体是什么意思，但是这个蛋糕作为食物却深深吸引了他，从眼睛到舌头再到他的胃。  
“嘿，这个蛋糕有什么来历？”他问还在忙着翻箱倒柜的店员小哥。  
“先…生…请…不…要…乱…动…”小哥的语气变得不善，毕竟Dean一而再再而三地乱碰店里的东西，可他说话的语速却失败地传达了这个信息。  
“省省你的力气吧，”Dean打断了他的话，把蛋糕搬上了柜台，“不算乱动，如果它没有什么creepy的背景，我会考虑买下来的，好吗？”  
小哥皱起眉，无奈地叹了一口气。  
“这…是…一…个…有…魔…力…的…蛋…糕…吃…下…这…个…蛋…糕…的…人…会…得…到…其…他…人…主…动…的…吻…”  
“其他人？”  
“就…是…不…同…性…别…的…人…”  
哦，这么说，如果吃了这个蛋糕，那么只要上街，姑娘们就会过来主动吻自己？  
Dean一想到这一点突然有种全身都被泡在热水里的愉悦感。  
天呐，他妈的这太棒了！而且这么一来和昨晚的那个金发妞就还有发展的可能性了？！  
买！！！  
他那个瞬间被各种无耻念头塞满的大脑果断地下了英明的决定。  
于是他阔绰地甩出一叠钞票，拍在柜台上。  
“我要这个蛋糕，还有那堆东西。这些够不够？”  
“够…是…够…了。就…是…这…个…蛋…糕…”  
“我买了！”Dean懒得再听他解释，挥挥手，抱住那个蛋糕再提上他买的东西快速出了门，把小哥的话关在了门后面。  
"是…被…预…定…了…的…"  
小哥追了出来。可是Dean听不见，他已经上了Impala，发动了引擎，抛下了一脸郁闷的小哥。  
“我…还…没…说…完…”  
小哥懊恼地看着远去的黑色车子，悻悻地走回店里，边走边嘀咕了一句。  
“你…最…好…不…要…去…吃…那…个…蛋…糕…”

Dean回到房间的时候，Sam不在，他去问女巫案子的当事人还没有回来。  
清开一张桌子，再把那些巫术相关的物品往边上一堆，Dean喜滋滋地拿出了那个蛋糕。  
“Oh，baby，幸福全靠你了。”他切下一块，放进嘴里，糖浆和鲜奶的味道在口中化开，给他带来了惬意的享受。  
他很快解决掉三分之一，打了一个饱嗝。  
剩下的蛋糕被他包了起来，他有考虑过他的弟弟，但那念头很快就被他否决了。  
就像是任何人买了件新产品都会一直把玩那样，吃过蛋糕的Dean当然是迫不及待想要出门体验一下这个世界的变化。  
他对着镜子整理了衣服，手上沾了水把头发立得更有精神，在做这些事的时候他兴奋地扭着屁股，嘴里不停地哼着‘Don't talk just kiss’。  
“FunFunFun……”  
他刚唱到这句，门开了，Sam走了进来。  
“你要出去？”Sam看到他这副德性不由地皱了皱眉。  
“Yeah~Don't talk just kiss~Let your tongue fool around~”  
他还在唱，边唱边跟着节奏扭动着身体，并且自恋地给了Sam一个电眼。  
“呃…Dean…”Sam的眼神改变了，在盯着他的脸看。  
“Let's fool aroun……”  
Dean优美的歌声停在这一句，因为他看见Sam朝他扑了过来。扑，是像狮子扑角牛或者斑马或者小野兔的那种扑。  
还好被这举动吓了一跳的Dean是经过多年闪避训练的，他腿一弯，身体往边上一侧，顺利地避开了Sam的袭击。  
“混蛋!Sam，你做什么？!!”  
他有点惊魂未定，边问边做好了对付Sam的准备。而同时他的脑子里在不停地猜测Sam是不是遭遇了什么，或者被什么附体了，这种猜测又给他构成了一定的心理负担。  
Sam转过脸，面对着他。他可以清楚地看到Sam眼睛里闪烁的疯狂。  
“Sam！！！你要干什么？！！”Dean有点害怕，说不好是什么原因，虽然他从来没觉得Sam可怕，就算Sam被恶魔附身也不会像现在这样让他有这种背后起毛的感觉。  
“Dean……”Sam用一种缓慢的速度叫他的名字，然后慢慢地靠了过来。  
“别过来！”  
“我想亲你……”Sam挑了挑眉，直言不讳，“我突然就有这个念头。然后你还唱着Don't talk just kiss。你不觉得你是在勾引我吗，Dean？”  
WTF？！  
Dean当场就呆愣了，要知道他和他的兄弟没有搞过这种gay thing。不对，是他和他的兄弟都是直的！Sam肯定是哪里出问题了。Sam怎么了？Sam被掰弯了？Sam想搞他？Oh, Jesus fucking Christ……以后还怎么住一个房间，还怎么用一把刮胡刀，还怎么随便抓内裤穿！  
他的脑子里乱七八糟的，可是一边Sam还在逼近，并且还使出了最厉害的杀手锏——亮晶晶的狗狗眼。  
“Dean…求你了，就一下……好不好？"  
哦操……  
在那双可怜兮兮的眼睛的注视下Dean有种脱力感，但是他知道他必须振作，必须干掉这个会威胁到他嘴唇安全的男人。  
“你知道这没什么大不了的，我小的时候你经常喜欢在睡前……”Sam刚想说那个词，就被Dean一记右勾拳揍进了脸颊。  
“去你的，Sam，你娘兮兮的时候我就应该好好管教你！现在你居然惦记上了你哥的唇！你以为你哥会让男人亲嘴吗？！”  
他愤怒地爆出这一串，在说完最后一句的时候突然联想到了什么……  
对啊，那个蛋糕，不就是让别人产生想亲自己的欲望的吗？  
可是……不是不同性别吗？不是姑娘们才会对他性感的嘴唇有所企图吗？  
不过仔细想起来，那个店员小哥好像没有说过姑娘，妇女，或者是雌性这类的词啊……  
Dean想到这一点，表情瞬间凝固了，浑身上下起了一堆鸡皮疙瘩。  
必须得去问清楚！  
他这么想着，却还得防备着眼前的Sam。  
Sam正摸着脸直勾勾地看着他，好像随时会扑上来。好的，在双方僵持了几秒钟之后，Dean盘算着他的计划开始要迈他的腿了，他现在得拿了那个蛋糕从这个一米九六还留着披肩秀发一脸痴汉表情的家伙身边逃出去，天知道这是一件多么艰险的任务。  
他瞪着眼，接着往门的方向看去再迅速地收回目光。  
很好，Sam果然被转移了注意力并且还没来得及跟回他的视线。  
说时迟那时快，Dean利用了身高优势，往他巨人兄弟的膝盖上抬脚一踹，然后迅速拎起蛋糕鼠窜出门。  
“嗷…”Sam的惨叫都没跟上他飞一般的速度，他头也不回地爬进了黑美人用力踩下油门。  
“对不起Sammy。”Dean在奔驰的车里自言自语地道歉，“等我搞清楚这是怎么回事，我会给你个道歉的。”  
他卷着一阵风冲进商店，店员小哥正对着一面镜子扭来扭去欣赏嘴唇上的唇环。  
“啪。”Dean把蛋糕往柜台上一放，小哥转过了身。  
“哦…是…你…”  
“这蛋糕是怎么回事？给我说清楚！！！”Dean的愤怒值一路飙升就像要把这家店炸翻。  
“你…吃…了…啊…”和他截然不同的是小哥依旧波澜不惊的语速，“我…早…就…想…告…诉…你…的…”  
“废话少说。快告诉我这是怎么回事？！不是说吻来自不同性别吗？为什么，为什么…”他想说为什么会被男人追着吻，可是这话太耻了他没说出口。  
小哥看了眼Dean，眼睛里闪着亮亮的光，“不…同…性…别…指…的…是…和…蛋…糕…的…设…定…不…同…性…别。这…个…蛋…糕…的…设…定…是…女…性…所…以…你…吃…了…你…就…会…得…到…男…人…的…吻…”  
“蛋糕的设定？”Dean的震惊全都写在了脸上，“这是什么鬼设定？！！”  
“不…要…这…样…说…嘛。我…们…是…考…虑…到…gay…群…体…的…需…求…才…会…用…蛋…糕…来…决…定…接…吻…对…象…的…”  
“你他妈的为什么不早说！！！”  
“我…正…要…说，你…就…把…钱…丢…下…自…己…跑…了…”小哥一脸委屈，“再…说…”  
“解决方法呢？”Dean再次打断了他的话，“总有办法除掉这个蛋糕的效果吗？”  
“哦…效…果…会…持…续…一…天，没…有…办…法…及…时…消…除…”  
“混蛋！！”  
他一把揪住了小哥的衣领，恶狠狠地问。  
小哥的表情却荡漾了起来。  
“呃…我…能…吗？”  
他发现小哥的眼睛垂得低低的，在盯着他的嘴唇看，接着小哥一副dokidoki的表情把脸凑了过来。  
Dean一拳打上了他的脸。  
伴随着一声惨叫，他再次踏出了店门。  
简直是从天堂直坠到了地狱。  
Dean万念俱灰，心里盘算着下一步该怎么走。  
被痴汉Sam占领的motel是回不去了，在这一天时效过去之前，必须再找个地方躲起来。  
可就在他下了车，走去便利商店打算先买个pie当存粮的路上，他被一个壮汉拦了下来。  
“美人，打个啵儿呗。”  
“去你的！”  
他看都不看那个壮汉一眼，低了头就往前走。  
“不要害羞…”  
壮汉嘟起肥厚的嘴主动凑了过来。  
Dean出手了，他一个肘击打在壮汉的肚子上，接着他狠狠揍了壮汉肥壮的身躯。  
这点打沙袋一般的运动总算让他内心的不满得到了些许的发泄。  
“我不是gay好吗！滚！”  
可是等他抬起头，他看到前方站在三个男人，正对他虎视眈眈。  
Dean惊住了。  
这该死的蛋糕效果未免强过头了，还是说，自己吃得太多了？  
不过现在不是考虑这个的时候…  
他调头就跑，边跑边捂住他的嘴，捂了一路。  
一路上他发现所有的男人都对他有所意思地微笑，而所有的姑娘，都像看疯子一样看着他…  
他的心在咆哮，在滴血，在变得支离破碎。  
终于他找到了一家旅馆。进入房间以后，他把门反锁上，呼出一口长气，将引起祸端的蛋糕和他买的pie放在桌上。  
“Hello, sweetheart.”  
不祥的声音在背后响起，Dean转过身，地狱之王带着一个看起来很怂包的手下正得意地和他打招呼。  
这一天的‘惊喜’已经够多了，他的脸不自觉地抽搐了一下，“Crowley，你在这里做什么？还有，你怎么找到我的？”  
“我有眼线，好吗。我来找你是想谈…谈…”  
Shit…Crowley的话音变了，就在他盯着Dean看不到3秒钟的时候。  
Dean清楚地看见他的眼神也跟着变了，还有，还有…这副突然展现的风情万种的模样是怎么回事？！！！  
这让他后悔没有回到原来的那个motel去对付痴汉Sam。  
“谈…谈什么？”他的声音有点发颤。  
“Honey，有兴趣做个交易吗？。”Crowley的眼睛里闪着热情的光芒，就像是几年没骗到人的骗子终于捉住了一只大螃蟹。  
“我是不会和你做交易的！”  
“我不要你的灵魂，什么都不要，白送你无穷的财富。你可以成为这世界最有钱的，最健康的，最有那方面…”Crowley看了眼Dean的下半身，“潜能的人。”  
“这种倒贴钱的交易？什么时候地狱之王变得这样慷慨大方了？”虽然嘴上这么问，但是Dean却根本没想答应Crowley，况且他猜到了Crowley的真实目的。  
是啊，Crowley虽然娘了吧唧的，但好歹是会长胡子的生物。  
他想要他性感的双唇，瞧他那贪婪的目光…  
“只为你一个人提供的特殊服务，不考虑一下吗？"  
“你们恶魔做交易的时候不是应该了解下顾客的需求吗？”Dean摆出一副很有兴趣的样子，偏着脑袋，在戏耍Crowley，“你知道我喜欢姑娘们对吗？”  
"好吧…"  
表情迅速转为伤感的Crowley好一会儿才从牙缝里挤出下一句话。  
“地狱的小妞随你挑…”  
Dean扬起了眉。  
反而是Crowley的怂包手下看不下去了，他抽搐着脸，给Crowley提议，“Sir，我觉得你能用一些更有效的方法…”  
“闭嘴，我是那么粗鲁的人吗？！”  
Crowley恶狠狠地回绝了他的建议。  
没错，Crowley的确可以来硬的，挥挥手把Dean固定在墙上想怎么亲就怎么亲。  
可是Crowley偏偏想搞两情相悦的恋爱模式，这就让Dean有机会拖延时间。  
“如何？没问题的话我们可以做这笔交易了吧？”他的目光在Dean的嘴唇上来回亲着，似乎下一秒他就要扑上来啃咬。  
“Crowley，”Dean露出个灿烂的坏笑，“你先把姑娘们带过来给我看看吧。”  
“我可以给你看照片。”他拿出手机，调出几张辣妹的照片给Dean展示，"只要你肯，她们都是你的…”  
接着他眨巴了两下他的大眼睛，不知带入了哪门子剧情，略带羞涩地说，"我也可以是你的。"  
“哈哈哈哈哈，Crowley，”Dean终于忍不住笑了起来，“你真该看看你那副蠢样子！你以为我会让一个男人亲我的嘴吗？”  
Crowley顿时明白自己被耍了，他恼羞成怒，手一挥，Dean被挂上了墙头。  
"sir…说好不使用暴力呢…"  
Dean还没来得及痛苦地叫唤，Crowley的怂包手下先叫了起来。  
"闭嘴!!!"  
Crowley甩给他一个白眼。  
可惜那家伙不会看眼色。  
“Sir，你的猎物到手了，等你完事之后，我是不是也可以…”  
怂包手下弱唧唧地提出请求，Dean的嘴诱惑力太大他快被逼疯了。  
"你要敢碰一下Dean我会把你烧得连烟灰都不剩!!"  
最后几个词音量飙升到500%的Crowley式的怒吼唬得他手下没敢再吭声。  
“Dean，Dean，Dean。”  
Crowley缓了缓情绪，把领带松了松，带着一脸小人得志的表情走过来，霸道地捏住了Dean的下巴，“我的小松鼠~我看你现在怎么拒绝我。"  
“滚!Crowley你这个变态！”  
Dean想把脸扭开，可是他抗拒不了Crowley的力量。正当地狱之王就要得逞的时候，他紧紧地抿住了双唇，神情就像正在遭受流氓非礼的中年妇女。  
“放开他。”  
就在这个紧要关头，一个低沉沙哑的声音响起来了。  
来的是Castiel，他突然出现在了Crowley的身后，将天使之刃架在Crowley的脖子上，“不然我就杀了你。”  
“该死的。”  
眼看到嘴的肥肉要飞了，Crowley压低声音骂了一句。  
然后他不情愿地松开Dean，往边上移了一步。  
脖子上的天使之刃还搁在那，Castiel仗着身高优势，还要雄赳赳气昂昂地抬着头，居高临下地藐视着他。  
“讲点信用，Castiel。”Crowley无奈地说道。  
Castiel刚一挪开天使之刃，Crowley和他的手下就作鸟兽散一溜烟迅速闪了。  
“谢谢你，Cass。”  
Dean从墙上掉下来，这会儿才缓过来，和天使解释刚才发生的事，“他刚才…想要…”  
他顿住了，之后抹了下嘴，对于Crowley要强吻他这样的话他难以启齿。  
而就在那电光火石的一瞬间，他再次发现了不对劲…  
Castiel根本没听他说话。  
不不不…  
噢，上帝啊，Cass在盯着他的嘴唇看。  
虽然他也有在瞥视他的眼睛，但那明显是敷衍。他更多的注意力在他的嘴唇上，他妈的那副样子就像青春期那会儿的他盯着美女的大胸痴呆得就差流一串口水挂在嘴边了。  
然后Cass缓缓地舔了一下唇。  
哦，那双干得要命质感像荒地就快皴裂的他万年不舔自己有时候都想找个妹子来帮他舔的唇，这个时候他居然舔了!  
舔得还那么色气！  
Dean突然感到自己的心在砰砰砰地跳得像只报时的布谷鸟。  
开什么玩笑，他在荣光焕发的Castiel面前一点胜算都没有，只有被吃干抹尽的份！  
想到这里，他把手揣进怀里，狠狠地在小刀上摸了一把。  
“Dean…”  
沉默了有一会儿的Castiel叫了他的名字，并且做了个手势，很勾魂的那种，要Dean凑过去。  
别开玩笑了，白痴才会照做。  
“Cass，你要做什么…”Dean问他，一边问，一边不由自主地咽了下口水。  
“我不知道，这感觉从来没有过…”  
Castiel歪着脖子，眼睛死死盯着Dean的唇，慢慢挪动他的步子。  
该死的，他自己靠过来了，像只大麻雀，而且气场还很强大…  
越来越近了…  
不好!!  
几乎是毫不犹豫地，Dean一巴掌捂住了Castiel的嘴。  
“Cass，你要干什么？！”  
“我突然很想当那个pizza男…”Castiel的声音在他的手掌下听起来闷闷的。  
“没门!!!”  
“Dean，让我当那个pizza男吧。你可以是那个小保姆。”  
“Cass，听着，你不能这么做，好吗…”  
他一边拖延时间，一边用手在身后的墙壁上画天使驱逐符。  
Castiel没有发现，因为他的注意力全部集中在Dean的嘴上。  
“为什么，Dean。Meg都愿意配合我…”Castiel不解地皱起眉。Dean用手背挡着，这样无论他怎么靠近，他们的嘴之间都隔着Dean的手。  
“Meg是女人！”  
“男人之间也是可以接吻的，Dean。”  
"呵，恭喜你知道这个。但是gay之间才接吻。"  
"为什么我们不能是gay?"  
“对不起，伙计，我天生就是那么直!”符画好了，Dean狠狠心，结束了和Castiel的对话。他往边上侧了侧身体，把手拍了上去。  
Castiel消失了。  
Dean像个瘪了的皮球一样瘫软在了地上…  
接待这堆牛鬼蛇神着实让他心力交瘁。  
而为了安稳地度过这个倒霉日子，他还得满屋子地涂几个鬼画符。  
就在他涂完第十七个恶魔陷阱，打算在内裤上画个天使驱逐符又担心要是被别人看到会引起不必要的误会——哦开玩笑那可是条沾染鲜血的内裤的时候，他听见了一个久违的声音。  
"Dean  
"SOB…"  
Dean炸开了毛往边上一跳，手还提着裤子。  
梳着大背头，骨骼清奇，穿着一身黑西服的Death出现在他的眼前。  
Bitch的吃音还没发出来，看到Death的Dean腿已经开始哆嗦了。  
"Death?你为何出现?"  
“你拿走了我给我下属预订的蛋糕，所以我必须得来。"Death平缓地解释。  
"你…你…是为了蛋糕?"  
经过了几番惊吓，他的神经绷得像根弦。尽管Death给他的回答表明了对方的来意并不是他所想的那样。  
"不然呢，Dean.你这里还有什么能吸引得到我?"  
Death拄着拐杖缓缓走到桌前，微微探着身子看了一眼。  
"哦，你已经打开了。"  
接着他垂着眼，拖开一张椅子，坐了下来，“不要站在这里，去倒杯咖啡。”  
"噢。"Dean呆愣了一秒，听话地离开了，他不明白Death要做什么但是他又没胆子问。Death还坐在桌边，翻看着那盒蛋糕。  
咖啡倒好了，他端着走过来的时候看到Death优雅地切下一小块蛋糕，放进嘴里，然后拿出白色的手帕擦了擦嘴。  
"你的…咖啡…"他觉得自己在Death面前就像个侍应生，不，是一只小绵羊。  
他不敢想象如果Death真的要对他做什么他却无法反抗的画面。  
然后，就在他怀疑自己是否有被害妄想症的那一瞬间，他突然想到了什么，非常糟糕的…对!Death刚刚吃了对男性发挥作用的接吻蛋糕…男性…男性…他妈的他自己就是个男性!  
哦，完蛋了…  
他的呼吸开始局促不安，瞳孔越缩越小。Death那对薄薄的，毫无营养可言的嘴唇在他眼里莫名其妙就带上了不知从何而来反正就是他妈的难以抗拒的无穷的魅力。  
他终于可以对那些男人看着他时的心情感同身受了，可他再也没空仔细思考这些。  
捕捉猎物最好的方法是让猎物自己送上门。可惜那些竞争者都不懂得这个道理。  
Death啜了一口咖啡，轻轻放下杯子，平静地抬起眼。  
而Dean颤抖的唇却在越靠越近。

 

END


End file.
